


Waist High Romantic

by Linorien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Dwarf Women, Because girls can have adventures too, Girl!Gimli, and not every boy wants to leave home, often mistaken for dwarf men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation on twitter regarding the quote "It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men," and how LOTR would be different if Gimli was actually a girl. This story is a story about the complications that arise when gender is flipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary - The Beginning of a Deception

[ ](http://imgur.com/e3RSPPJ)

 

Dear Diary,

 

Today I set out on my grand adventure. I successfully convinced Father to allow me out of the mines. Gimli helped me too. The original plan called for him to go and me to stay. However, Gimli is busy trying to determine the melting point of quartz. Together we convinced Father that we should switch places. The key point of our argument was that no one had to know. Only those we travelled to Rivendell with would be privy to our secret. He agreed that we could change names and as long as I always wore my armor, no one would be any the wiser. So this afternoon I said goodbye to my brother and to my old life. This diary shall be the only hint of who I truly am. And so, to complete the illusion, I shall henceforth be known solely as Gimli. Onwards and upwards!

 

                                                                                                          Gimli

 

Dear Diary,

 

We reached Rivendell today. We took the longer way so that everyone got used to calling me by my new name and could be counted on to not slip up. Rivendell is a lovely place, a little too sunny though. I fear my skin will burn. However, I am enjoying the over-the-top amount of flowers. The mines are usually devoid of all decoration except for stone carvings. Tomorrow is the council.

 

                                                                                                          Gimli

 

Dear Diary,

 

I’ll be gone longer than I thought. During the council, Frodo Baggins volunteered to take the ring to Mordor. Gandalf the wizard said he would go, as well as Aragorn and Legolas. That looked like too good of an adventure to pass up. Along with a few others, Elrond proclaimed us the “Fellowship of the Ring”. A very noble title I think. We set out at dawn tomorrow. I’m excited.

 

                                                                                                          Gimli

 

Dear Diary,

 

This is going to be a grand adventure. I have begun to learn about my traveling companions. Gandalf Greyhame I had seen before in the mines. He gives off an aura of authority and I feel like he is in control of more than it seems. Aragorn seems to be close with Gandalf; I didn’t know that was possible but it looks like Aragorn and Gandalf are orchestrating a great plan that will change the world. I trust the wizard but the ranger spooks me. He moves far too quietly and can disappear on a whim. It’s just not right. He’s walking over here now-will write more later.

 

Aragorn will be trouble. He asked me lots of questions about my home and my family. Thankfully we had practiced this on the journey to Rivendell. But he came close to shattering my cover. I shudder to think of the consequences. But onto the others. Legolas is a prissy. Because he is an elf he can walk lightly on the ground and he never gets dirty. Unlike my hair, his is always carefully braided. Despite these annoyances, he seems nice. He also has unbelievable sight which I am sure will be useful. Boromir is very dull. He keeps talking about how the ring can be used for the “glory of Gondor” I don’t understand the power of the ring, but I think Boromir has it completely wrong.

 

                                                                                                          Gimli

 

 


	2. Betrayed by Old Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aragorn and Gimli have a conversation.

Aragorn walked over to where Gimli sat cleaning his armour. Silently he sat down beside him. Without any lead in he said softly, “you’re a woman.” Gimli looked up, wide-eyed.

           “That’s ridiculous. What makes you think that?”

           “Let’s walk,” replied Aragorn. Gimli set down the armour and followed Aragorn as he walked back into the trees. Once they were out of sight of the rest of the fellowship, Aragorn motioned toward a fallen tree and they sat down, both staring straight ahead. “Gimli is your brother’s name, is it not?” Aragorn began. Gimli stayed silent. “I’ve met your father before,” he continued. “At the time he had two children, one boy, one girl.” He turned and stared intently at Gimli. “If I remember rightly, that young lady seemed particularly adventurous. I believe she once swapped clothes for a day with her brother.” The corners of Gimli’s mouth twitched upward in remembrance. After a moment of silence, Aragorn returned his gaze to a distant tree as he said softly, “your secret is safe with me.”

           “Why?” Gimli asked.

           “Why won’t I tell the others?” Gimli nodded. “It’s not my secret to tell. I assume you have a fair reason for disguising your sex and it is not your fault that I figured it out.”

           “Do you think any of the others will figure it out?” Gimli questioned.

           “Legolas, perhaps.” Aragorn thought for a minute. “He’s met dwarves before. Boromir is too preoccupied with trying to gain the Ring. Frodo is sick with worry and the others are busy protecting him.” He counted on his fingers. “I’m not sure about Gandalf.” He looked back at Gimli and grinned. “Gandalf might know but is too preoccupied trying to stop everyone from killing each other. Don’t worry about it. Save the stress for after the war.” The grin faded and he looked back through the trees.

           “Do you really think that we can win this?” Gimli looked up at Aragorn, the fear evident in her soft brown eyes.

           “I have to believe that we will,” he said. “I have to have hope that day by day we are making progress. I may not be able to see it every day, sometimes it might feel as if we are going backwards, but in the grand scheme of things it must make a difference. Just as the insignificant act of a bird dropping a seed can give way to a magnificent forest, so too do our small actions play a role in Manwë’s great plan.” He stopped. “I have hope because without it, I am nothing.”

 

 


	3. Diary

Dear Diary,

 

Aragorn has guessed. Evidently he is older than he appears. Now I just have to worry about Legolas finding out. I’m not sure how I feel about that.

       

In other news, we have discussed to go through Kazadum. We tried to go over the mountains but the mountain wouldn’t have it. The snow storm followed us and there were fell voices in the air. Poor hobbits, the snow was up to their necks. And they still wore no shoes! Then there was that elf. He just ran over the snow and said he was off to fetch the sun. But on the upside, tomorrow we are heading under the mountain and Balin will treat us to a grand feast. Good thing he has never seen my brother or me before. That would be a problem. I think I hear wolves, though it may be my imagination, Father has told me many stories of his adventure. Time to sleep until my watch.

 

                                                                                   Gimli

 

 

Dear Diary,

       

Gandalf has fallen into the Abyss.

                   

                                                                                   Gimli

 

 

Dear Diary,

 

Never have I laid eyes upon such beauty as I find in Lothlorien. This beauty is not one of the many trees and hills Legolas has shown me, nay; it is the beauty of the Lady Galadriel. How I wish I could be like her. She is beautiful and powerful but can travel as freely as any man. She has no need for disguises. As she stared into my eyes, searching the depths of my soul, I felt two things: pity, for my own need for a disguise, and a question. What is the real reason? It was as if she was telling me to search within myself for the true reason of my disguise and desire to join the fellowship. As I enjoy the restful days ahead I will be able to weep for Gandalf and explore the depths of my soul.

                               

                                                                                   Gimli

 

 

Dear Diary,

       

We have left Lothlorien. The elves gave us boats to start down the river. We have yet to decide the course we will take. Boromir wants to go to Minas Tirith and I, for one, cannot deny that the thought of a good feast in a stone city. Yet that does not seem to be his motivation. He is after that cursed ring. Frodo is right to be wary of him. Aragorn has yet to decide our course. He seems to know more than the rest of us. We got a glimpse of that in Lothlorien and earlier today at Argonath. For a second he was no longer a weary ranger but one of the majestic Kings of old. His dark black hair was blowing in the wind and he guided the boat with strong, skillful strokes. His eyes shone like none other. My heartbeat quickened just looking at him and I thought it would explode with pride as he declared his lineage. He would make a truly noble king.

 

                                                                                           Gimli

 

 

Dear Diary,

 

A vile curse upon Boromir! He has caused the breaking of our fellowship. He tried to steal the ring from Frodo and so the young hobbit decided to leave by himself and take the ring to Mordor alone. Sam has gone with him. I hope they do not get lost. And then, in the chaos, a group of orcs stole Merry and Pippin. Boromir tried to redeem himself and defend them but he failed in that too. Legolas and I had come to answer the call of his horn, but we were too late. We found Aragorn weeping over his body. I suspect he was weeping for far more than just Boromir’s death. That man often looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. In a way he does. If our quest fails…nay, I dare not think of the consequences. So now we have resolved to chase after the orcs in hope of rescuing the little ones. We ran many leagues today and we will run many more until we find them. Lembas bread will keep us strong. But I need my beauty sleep.

 

                                                                                           Gimli

 

 

Dear Diary,

 

My. Legs. Kill. On our fourth day we came across riders from Rohan. They said they slaughtered a group of orcs the night before. They said they left none alive. And indeed as Aragorn inspected the area surrounding the smoldering pile of flesh, he could find no hobbit tracks. However, he refuses to leave until he has looked again in the light of day. He figures that maybe the small light tracks will be impossible to spot in the dark. But now we must rest on the edge of the feared Fangorn Forest. Aragorn had continually warned against cutting the trees. You’d think they would yell at me or something!

                                           

                                           Gimli

 

 

Dear Diary,

       

Good thing I did not harm the trees. Turns out there are living trees called Ents in the forest. The oldest one, Treebeard, has taken the hobbits with him. Gandalf has reassured us they will be fine. Oh yea, Gandalf is back. He is now Gandalf the White. And he still talks in riddles, though Aragorn seems to understand him. We swapped tales and we are on the road to Rohan. I don’t like horses but Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax, is the best in the world. I could ride him all day. (My cousin would be laughing at that.)

 

Gimli

 

 


	4. The Revalation

“Aragorn?” Legolas walked up to him in the dimly lit hall of Edoras.

       

“Yes?” he replied.

       

“Can we speak? Alone.” Aragorn glanced in his direction, nodded, then walked out into the night. The two of them walked until they reached a lonely hill and they stood silently before Legolas spoke in his native tongue. “I think Gimli has a big secret he has been keeping.” Aragorn didn’t respond but his mind was racing. Legolas continued. “I think he is a girl.”

       

“How sure are you?” he asked quietly.

       

“Something just doesn’t feel right. I don’t know many dwarves but Gimli acts differently from those I’ve seen. Something about the way he thinks too. It seems, well, more emotion driven. Maybe it’s a dwarf trait, and maybe I'm miss-reading him--but my instincts are normally right.” He sighed. “I don’t know.” There was a silence as both were lost in their thoughts about Gimli.

       

“You are right,” Aragorn finally said. Legolas snapped his head up.

       

“How long have you known?”

       

“I figured it out soon after we left from Rivendell.”

       

“How?” Legolas was impressed.

       

“I’ve met Glόin before and I’ve seen his children. The Gimli we know has a twin brother. He prefers staying at home whereas our Gimli enjoys adventures. But who would let a girl go on a quest? She had to take her brother’s identity. I only wonder how many people are privy to the secret.” He sighed and Legolas echoed.

       

“It seems but a petty problem in this war,” said Legolas. “Yet without the little things, there is no hope.”

 

 

 


	5. Diary

Dear Diary,

 

We are in Rohan. Gandalf has healed King Théoden and his strength his returning. You can once again see his former glory, though he is still an elderly man. He has banished the man called Wormtounge, who Gandalf believes is a slave to Saruman. I did not like the look of him, too greasy. Almost like Boromir yet far more slimy and wily. Boromir still had honour, this creature had none. Aragorn and Gandalf have been telling the King about what has changed in the world since his mind became poisoned. They are trying to convince him that he must bring war to Isengard. That is not going so well. Aragorn did convince him to lift Eόmer’s banishment. Maybe he can win his uncle over. While this is going on, Legolas and I have been wandering together over the green hills of this country. A strange feeling is in my gut when I am alone with him; I know not what it means. Nevertheless, it is a good feeling. I sense though, that Legolas has something to say to me. He starts to speak then closes his mouth. I have never known an elf, let alone Master “I-go-to-fetch-the-sun” to be unsure of himself. He will get it out in his own time, I suppose. In the meantime, we each share stories of our families at home as we try to forget the trials of this war.

 

Gimli

 

Dear Diary,

 

We are going to war! I finally will get some use out of my brother’s axe. We will march ride to Helm’s Deep and from there, wage war upon Isengard. I have heard that below Helm’s Deep lies stunning caves beyond any in my homeland. I hope the battle does not start right away. It is now time to ride one of those fearsome creatures again. I think I will ride with Legolas.

 

Gimli

 

Dear Diary,

 

We have arrived at Helm’s Deep and it looks barely defensible. Aye, there are great walls (that I cannot see over) and big gates, yet the gates are not well barricaded and parts of the wall are unstable. Gandalf has ridden off to do his urgent business. We will simply have to try to reinforce the walls before the enemy comes. Gandalf said to expect them just after nightfall. Not enough time to explore the caves.

 

Gimli

 

Dear Diary,

 

We held out. Barely. In all my imagining, I could not have pictured that many soldiers. They stretched as far as the eye could see, or so the men tell me. I was beside Legolas who grinned as he offered to find me a box to stand on. Oh yea, a small but impressive band of elves came to stand with us in our defense. They gave the men of Rohan hope that they may yet hold out against the sea of orcs. It was, now that it is done, a fine battle. My axe and I took down more enemies than pointy ears did with the flimsy bow of his. Though I do not doubt that Aragorn could have bested us both if he kept count. Just when the tide of war seemed to be turning against us, Gandalf arrived with Eomer’s men. They swept down the hill like a cave-in that you see rushing down the tunnel and you know you are in trouble.

 

I would write more but I am completely exhausted. I go to hit the sack. Aragorn told us that we are moving out tomorrow.

 

Gimli

 

 


	6. A Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers,
> 
> As you may have guessed, this story is not being worked on with any sort of regularity. I feel bad that I have not written a fitting ending but I would like to leave you with a little bit more.
> 
>  
> 
> The next two chapters will be small one-shots to wrap up the ideas I did have. Apologies for not continuing the same format, but I hope you will enjoy nevertheless.

It was Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn only now, laying beneath the stars in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts, two of them thinking of the other.

Gimli had noticed that Legolas was growing even more awkward and stilted. Gimli had caught him watching her as they ran, as they ate, as they, well, did anything. Legolas’s eyes never seemed far from Gimli It was starting to become unnerving.

Legolas, on the other hand, thought he was being discreet with his observations. After talking with Aragorn he realized he needed to speak to Gimli directly. Easier said than done. Confronting a friend about a deep secret is not something his teachers had ever covered in lessons.

Aragorn simply smiled to himself at his friends’ foolishness and lost himself in memories of Gondor from when he last served in her army.

***

The fire was growing low a few nights later and the three hunters were sitting contentedly, staring into the embers. Aragorn stretched and stood up.

“I’m going to go meditate in the dark,” he said. “I’ll be back before the fire goes out with more wood. You two meed to have talked by the time I get back.” Legolas and Gimli both snapped their heads up to stare at him. Aragorn only lifted his eyebrows and disappeared into the dark of the trees.

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other than quickly turned away. It was Gimli who broke the silence.

“You have been staring at me for the past two weeks. Why?”

“Trying to figure you out.”

“And what have your figured out?” Legolas looked at Gimli.

“Dwarf women may have beards too and are just as fierce as any man.” Gimli looked up and met his eyes. He searched to try and find a hint that he was joking or concealing hatred. Of course he couldn’t see anything.

“Does that change anything?”

“I think it will.” Gimli looked down, saddened. “I don’t want it to, but you did lie and I can’t help but think of your gender. Mostly its strange.”

“But it doesn’t not change our friendship?”

“No,” Legolas said quickly. “Your gender does not change the fact that I would fight side by side with you for the rest of our lives.”

“That’s good because I need both of you,” Aragorn interrupted the touching moment with some firewood. Gimli rolled his eyes but was touched that both of his friends were accepting of her and didn’t feel that she would hold them back. It gave her more hope for telling the rest of the fellowship when they all got back together.

 

 


	7. The Final Journey

The fourth age of Middle Earth was the beginning of a new time for Gimli, or Gist as she was called now by those who knew her. She no longer had to disguise herself as her brother, but being the fierce dwarf woman that she was, it came as no surprise to Aragorn that many people still mistook her for a man.

A couple of Legolas’s close friends among the Dunedain had teased him for becoming fast friends with a dwarf, a dwarf female no less, but together they put them straight. As promised, after they helped Aragorn get settled into life as a king, they set out to journey across Middle Earth.

They had been sent with missives from Aragorn to let the people of Gondor and Arnor know that the king has returned to the throne. But mostly they just went where adventures would take them. Gist showed off the glittering caves of her home and Legolas was impressed by the grand design and architecture of the place. Gist was able to see the glimmer of life returning to Mirkwood, although the gloom reminded her of home.

After many years, and an unfortunate number of funerals, it was finally Aragorn’s time to depart. The three hunters gathered one last time in the white city and recalled tales of their adventures together. They laughed at the ultimately unsuccessful deception Gist had pulled on them and at the reaction of the youngest hobbits when they found out. The tears of laughter mixed with the teas of sorrow until their noble friend breathed his last.

Legolas could resist the call of the sea no longer and they made one last journey across Middle Earth to the port. No longer quite as young as they used to be, they rested in the little port city and built themselves a small boat. They delayed a short while longer on Gist’s behalf, she wanted to spent just a little longer with her feet on solid rock, but then they too sailed onto the Grey Havens. The final journey, but perhaps, not the final adventure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck through to the end. I certainly didn't write the ending in the same frame of mind as I had started this story but there is, at long last, and ending. If anyone is still reading, reviews are always appreciated. Hannon le, mellon nin

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started about 5 years ago and I have recently resolved to finally finish it up so I am cross posting on AO3 to help motivate me. Reviews and kudos are always helpful as well as any thoughts you have on the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
